Look for my heart
by Toeny
Summary: Et si l'amour véritable n'était rien d'autre qu'une supercherie et qu'il fallait se battre chaque jour durant pour garder la personne que l'on aime auprès de soi? Ok, je suis un peu nulle pour les résumé, mais bref, SWANQUEEN. Rated M pour le langage.
1. Chapter 1

**YO PEOPLE! Première fic' donc on reste indulgent, j'ai surtout écris ça sous le coup de l'ennui, je voulais faire un OS, mais je sais pas trop en fait. Je verrais bien dans quelques heures x)**

**Au passage, rien ne m'appartient, bleh bleh bleh.**

* * *

L'amour Véritable est magie la plus belle et la plus puissante ? J'aurais bien voulu étriper celui qui a bien pu dire ça, car pour moi il n'est rien d'autre qu'une torture.

Oh oui bien sûr, au début, il y a des étincelles dans le regard car vous venez de déclencher une magie vraiment puissante, quelque chose de fabuleux qu'aucun de vous deux ne peut vraiment comprendre. Mais personne ne parle jamais de l'après. L'amour Véritable est une magie qui s'entretient et quand une des deux personnes flanche et bien… C'est le tout qui part en sucette.

J'ai fini par découvrir il y a peu de temps, et ce malgré moi, que l'amour Véritable pouvait aussi avoir un côté sombre. Celui qui vous emmène loin du sentier que vous êtes normalement censé construire et partagé avec la personne que cette magie a choisie pour vous. Cette magie vous égare et vous ronge les entrailles avec la jalousie, vous fais perdre l'esprit avec la paranoïa, vous fais douter de vous à chaque instant. Ce mélange d'émotion et de sentiment était en train de me détruire petit à petit.

* * *

Deux jours que cela durait, rien que le bruit d'une maison qui vit, mais entre nous, pas un mot et dieu sait que j'aurais préféré avoir une dispute avec des cris et des larmes. Emma faisait ses petites affaires, passait devant moi sans un regard sur ma personne. Etais-je donc devenu aussi insignifiante à ses yeux ? Est-ce que tout ce que nous avions vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne comptait plus ? Je soupirais une nouvelle fois en la regardant s'avachir sur le canapé après avoir allumé la télé. Je déposais une dernière fois les yeux sur la blonde qui partageait ma vie, ma maison, celle qui était censé m'aimer, me prendre dans ses bras quand tout allait mal, m'embrasser sans avoir de raison valable de le faire. Je tournais les talons, grimpant l'escalier pour aller me coucher. Une fois en pyjama, je me glissais entre les couvertures et essaya de m'endormir au plus vite pour mettre fin à cette journée. Une nouvelle fois encore, je serais seule dans ce grand lit pour la nuit.

* * *

_Accoudée au bar, un verre de vin dans une main, je regardais la foule se déhancher sur une musique assez horrible. Je continuais de me demander comment j'avais pu atterrir dans un endroit pareil, et à chaque fois, la réponse me revenait en tête cinq secondes plus tard. Emma. Elle me tannait depuis une semaine pour que l'accompagne à l'anniversaire de Ruby et quand j'avais commencé à en avoir marre, j'avais dit oui et me voilà. Une tornade s'affala sur le comptoir à côté de moi, me sortant de mes pensées._

_**« Un autre s'il vous plait. Bébé viens danser. »**__ Bébé ? Elle le sortait d'où ce surnom débile ? Je la regardais, haussant un sourcil au passage. Je fis un geste de la main pour arrêter le serveur, la blonde était déjà bien alcoolisée comme ça._

**_« Tu as trop bu Emma, on devrait rentrer. »_**

_Elle me lança un regard stoïque avant d'exploser de rire. __**« Allez, fais pas ta rabat joie! On s'amuse là et t'es en train de tout gâcher. »**__ Emma essaya tant bien que mal de m'amener sur la piste de danse en me tirant par le bras. Elle avait beau y mettre de la force, je réussi à m'en dégager un peu violemment, elle se tourna vers moi, incrédule. __**« Ça suffit, j'en ai marre, débrouilles-toi pour rentrer. »**_

_La blonde haussa les épaules et retourna dans la foule en poussant un cri de joie. Arrivant près de la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner une dernière fois la tête, me sentant coupable de la laisser la toute seule, qui sait ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver quand elle quitterait l'endroit ? C'est alors que je la vis, son corps collé à celui d'un homme, ses mains se baladant sous le tee-shirt de ce dernier. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine et les larmes me monter aux yeux, il y a quelques mois, j'aurais pu tuer la personne qui aurait osé s'approcher d'un peu trop prêt de cette femme qui était mienne. Mais ce temps-là avait changé apparemment, le temps nous avait changé._

_Le lendemain, j'étais dans la cuisine, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré pendant la nuit, quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Emma apparu dans la cuisine, pâle, la main sur son crâne, apparemment elle avait réussi à rentrer et l'état dans lequel elle devait être ne devait être un mystère pour personne. S'en prendre la peine de lever les yeux sur moi, elle murmura un vague 'bonjour' avant de s'assoir devant la tasse de café que je venais de posé. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'allais remplir un verre d'eau, sortant au passage deux aspirines du tiroir que je fis claquer assez fort en le refermant, loin de moi l'idée de faire du bruit. Et sans même attendre une réaction de sa part, je fis pareil avec le verre d'eau, le posant bruyamment à côté de sa tasse. __**« Merde Regina, tu es obligée de faire autant de bruit ? »**__ A cet instant je savais qu'un petit sourire venait de s'afficher sur mon visage. Faire souffrir la personne qu'on aimait avait quelque chose de cruel et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas coupable le moins du monde, je lui rendais juste la douleur qu'elle m'avait fait ressentir hier. __**« Tu as couché avec lui ? »**__ La blonde leva la tête, les yeux encore embrumés par les vapeurs d'alcool de la veille. __**« Je te demande pardon ? »**_

_**« L'homme que tu tripotais hier sous mes yeux quand je suis partie. Tu as couché avec ? »**__ La jalousie, quel sentiment terrible. __**« Si tu étais restée, tu l'aurais su. »**__ Je me mordis la langue, serrant mes poings pour m'empêcher de faire une chose que j'aurais regrettée dans la seconde. Je sentais la colère émaner de son corps et tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je devais m'isoler quelque part. Sans un mot de plus, je quittais la maison._

* * *

Nous étions au quatrième jour. Je savais pertinemment qu'Emma ne m'avait pas trompé, je savais au fond de moi qu'elle était incapable de commettre un acte pareil et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter. Quatre jours sans se parler, je devenais folle. Je commençais à ressentir le besoin. Le besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien et ses baisers sur ma peau. Assise derrière mon bureau, je me mis à rire, comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve ? Comment avais-je pu croire que j'aurais le droit à une fin heureuse ? La vie m'avait donné un amour Véritable et me le reprenait petit à petit en me faisant souffrir pour me punir de mes crimes.

Chaque jour qui passait, je perdais un peu plus l'espoir qu'Emma et moi puissions être de nouveau heureuses ensembles. L'idée de me battre pour elle, pour mon amour m'avait traversé l'esprit. Et je riais une nouvelle fois, venais-je réellement de penser à aller voir ses deux idiots de Snow et Charming pour aller leur demander des conseils sur l'amour Véritable ? Décidément, plus rien ne tournait rond dans cette maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gens, merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic spécial ennui plait x) Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes, j'en ai vu des bien horribles qui font bien mal aux yeux, faut que je trouve comment éditer *meuf qui s'en sort toujours pas xD***

**Oh et sinon, je m'excuse si les dialogues sont un peu brouillon à lire, habitude de rpgiste. My bad.**

* * *

J'avais finalement décidé de ne demander l'aide de personne. Après tout, j'étais assez grande pour me débrouiller seule et puis, je ne voulais que l'on se mêle de mes affaires. Emma m'appartenait, notre histoire était mon problème. Face au port, assise sur un banc à siroter mon café, j'essayais de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de la récupérer, de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, lui montrer que j'étais là, prête à tout pour elle. Une discussion était ce qui s'imposait de mieux à moi. Parler, j'avais toujours été bonne à ça non ? Même si parfois ça pouvait se terminer un peu violemment, je savais que ça n'arriverait pas, après tout, Emma était la dernière personne que je voulais blesser, même si de son côté elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire.

* * *

_Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je me tenais devant cette porte, à fixer le numéro inscrit sur celle-ci, me tordant les doigts. Je pouvais le faire, je devais le faire. J'avais mis du temps à le comprendre et il avait suffit d'un énième regard sur la blonde pour que tout soit enfin clair. Je l'aimais. Tous ces sentiments que j'avais refoulé depuis qu'elle était arrivé à Storybrook avait soudain envahit mon être et pour la première fois, je m'étais enfin autorisé à sourire et à penser à une fin heureuse._

_J'inspirais profondément, puisant alors le peu de courage que j'avais en moi pour enfin toquer. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, mais enfin la porte s'ouvrit et elle apparut dans l'enchevêtrement, laissant alors des papillons dans mon ventre voleter joyeusement. __**« Regina ? Tout va bien ? »**__. Sa voix, ce petit regard inquiet, pour moi elle était parfaite. Sortant de ma torpeur, je me rendis compte que cela faisait une bonne minute qu'elle attendait une réponse de ma part. __**« Oui, tout va très bien. Hum… Je suis ici parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire. »**__ Hochant la tête, elle décala sur le côté pour le laisser entrer._

_Depuis notre retour du Pays Imaginaire, les choses avaient évolué entre nous, j'avais laissé tomber le vouvoiement et Emma avait arrêté de froncer les sourcils dès que j'avais tendance à jouer un peu trop avec le sarcasme, on l'avait surtout fait pour Henry au départ, pour créer une bonne entente, mais au fil du temps, on y avait pris gout, s'apprécier chacune était devenu naturel._

_Je me plantais au niveau du salon, continuant de me tordre les doigts, __**« Emma, je… »**__ Plantant mon regard dans le sien, je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Pourquoi je n'étais pas capable d'aligner trois mots maintenant, alors que dans d'autre circonstance j'aurais pu vous écorcher vif avec une phrase ? On se sent toujours stupide devant la personne que l'on aime, qu'importe l'âge. _

_Mais avais-je réellement besoin de mot ? Après tout, elle était à peine à un mètre de moi, j'avais juste un pas à faire et… Non, non, c'est idiot, qui se jetterait comme ça sur quelqu'un ? Je n'étais pas si désespérée. Je sentis mon cerveau bouillir à force de réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait que je fasse qu'au bout d'un moment, mon corps passa en automatique, et en moins d'une seconde je me retrouvais prêt d'elle. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, je l'attirais vers moi pour combler l'espace entre nous. De ma main libre, je lui caressai la joue, sentant alors un frisson parcourir mon corps, cette femme était électrique. Je savais qu'elle se posait des questions, je pouvais le lire dans son regard et sur ses lèvres qui tentaient de former des mots, je mis fin à cette torture mentale en joignant mes lèvres aux siennes et je sentis alors ses mains s'accrocher à mon veston pour prolonger le baiser. Aucunes de nous deux ne fit attention à cette lumière dorée qui envahit à la pièce, ni même à la légère secousse qui se fit sentir. Une petite moue s'afficha sur mon visage quand elle rompit ce moment, me fixant alors de son regard émeraude, un petit sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres. __**« Tu en as mis du temps. »**__._

* * *

J'avais troqué mon café pour un verre de vin, ce soir, j'aurais besoin de courage et une bouteille ne serait pas de trop. Appuyé contre l'établi de la cuisine, j'attendais qu'elle rentre, qu'importe l'heure, dès qu'elle franchirait les portes de la maison, nous aurions cette discussion.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas à attendre trop longtemps puisqu'une heure plus tard, le bruit d'une porte qui claque se fit entendre. Je me précipitais dans l'entrée pour être sûr de la croiser avant qu'elle n'arrive à m'esquiver une nouvelle. **« Emma ! Il faut qu'on parle. »** Elle avait beau avoir le dos tourner, j'entendis tout de même le soupir qu'elle venait de pousser. **« Maintenant Regina ? Je suis claquée là, j'ai envie de dormir. »** Me répondit-elle alors en se retournant vers moi, son regard me frappa de plein fouet, depuis combien de temps ses yeux n'avaient pas croisé les miens ? Je ressentis soudainement une envie de pleurer, il fallait que je me calme, je ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse, tout le monde savait qu'Emma était la seule personne qui pouvait me détruire et il ne fallait en aucun cas que je lui fasse ce plaisir-là. **« Oui maintenant. Regarde-nous Emma, regarde ce que l'on est devenu. Deux étrangères qui vivent sous le même toit et qui ne s'adressent même plus la parole. »** J'essayais de contrôler le tremblement dans ma voix, Emma et moi avions déjà eu des disputes par le passé, des désaccords sur des détails futiles, mais je savais que ce soir, tout cela irait bien plus loin et qu'une étreinte suivit d'un baiser ne suffirait pas à apaiser les choses. **« La faute à qui ? Tu veux toujours tout contrôler. Ce que je fais une fois que j'ai terminé le travail, l'heure à laquelle je dois me lever le matin, où je dois aller, avec qui je dois parler ou non, le nombre de verre que je suis autorisée à boire et j'en passe. J'ai décidé de vivre ici pour être avec la personne que j'aime et pas un tyran et c'est ce que tu es, ce que tu as toujours été en fait. »** Je sentais ces mots me briser le cœur au fur et à mesure qu'elle les disait, comme une larme qu'on enfonçait un peu plus profondément dans mon âme. Une larme roula le long de ma joue, qu'importe si elle voyait ou non, s'en était trop pour moi. **« Et me rendre jalouse fait partie de ton plan pour me le faire comprendre ? Te taper n'importe qui pour me rendre la pareille et me souffrir parce que j'aime l'ordre et parce que oui, j'aime contrôler les choses et je m'en excuse pour ça ? Moi aussi, j'ai décidé de vivre avec la femme que j'aime et pas avec une trainée. »** La suite se déroula tellement vite que je ne vis pas sa main s'abaisser sur ma joue, ce n'est quand sentant la douleur sur le dit endroit que je compris qu'Emma venait de me frapper. Et à vrai dire, je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir pour ça, je l'avais bien mérité, je venais à peine de laisser ce mot sortir de ma bouche qu'immédiatement je l'avais regretté, si c'était ma façon d'essayer d'arranger les choses, alors je m'y prenais vraiment mal. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, la colère que l'on pouvait lire dans le sien avait depuis longtemps remplacé l'amour. **« C'est fini Regina. »** Je ne pus contenir plus longtemps mes larmes qui coulèrent en torrent sur mes joues, mes jambes se dérobèrent et je me laissais aller contre le sol, fermant les yeux et priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Je relevais la tête pour la regarder partir. **« S'il te plait Emma, ne pars pas. »** Elle se tourna vers moi une dernière fois. **« Je te facilite la tâche, vivre avec une trainée, ce n'est pas bon pour ta réputation. »** Encore une fois ses mots me déchirèrent les entrailles. J'étais incapable de me relever et le son de la porte qui claqua me fit l'effet d'une balle en plein cœur, Emma venait de partir, fermant au passage la porte sur notre histoire. Comment en étions-nous arrivées là ?


	3. Chapter 3

Stupide, voila ce que j'étais, je venais de tout perdre avec un mot. Le droit de la voir, le droit de la regarder, de la toucher, de lui dire que je l'aimais, le droit de lui adresser la parole tout simplement. Il n'y avait pas d'amour Véritable, il n'y en avait plus. Cette magie n'avait été qu'une illusion, tout comme le bonheur que nous avions connu ensemble.

Je ne voulais pas sortir de mon lit, le cœur meurtri et les yeux fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré, à quoi bon de toute façon ? Sans Emma je n'étais plus rien, je ne voulais plus vivre. C'est à ce moment-là que la mort m'apparut comme étant la meilleure solution, quitter ce monde, ne plus souffrir, après tout qui se préoccuperait de voir la méchante Reine disparaitre ? Avec tout ce que j'avais pu faire dans le passé, personne ne pleurerait sur ma mort, j'imaginais très bien les habitants de Storybrook déboucher le champagne, faisant de cette date un jour de fête. Le fil de mes pensées morbides fut coupé par le son d'une voix criant mon prénom, avais-je oublié de verrouiller la porte hier soir ? A vrai dire, je ne me souvenais plus très bien de ce qui était arrivé après le départ d'Emma. J'entendis de nouvelle fois cette voix crier mon prénom, elle se rapprochait, si j'arrêtais de respirer peut-être que cette personne n'ouvrirait pas la po…. Trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la brune aux cheveux courts s'excusa immédiatement en me voyant. **« Désolé Regina, je ne savais pas que tu dormais encore, je ne voulais pas te déranger. »** Snow était vraiment la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir surgir dans ma chambre. Un petit sourire s'afficha malgré moi sur mon visage et je me relevais pour m'assoir dans mon lit, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. **« Tu ne me dérange pas. En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »** Vu l'attitude qu'elle avait, elle ne venait pas ici pour m'étrangler après ce que j'avais osé dire à sa fille, et c'est en lisant l'inquiétude sur son visage qu'un millier de question commencèrent à surgir dans mon esprit. **« Je pensais trouver Emma ici. On devait se retrouver chez Granny pour le petit déjeuner et elle ne s'est pas montrée, j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas non plus au téléphone. »** Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, Snow n'était définitivement pas au courant. **« Je ne sais pas où elle est et je pense que c'est le dernier endroit où elle se trouverait. »** Elle me regarda avec un air interrogateur et je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me répondre. **« Elle m'a quitté hier soir. »** Je dus me retenir de ne pas pleurer une nouvelle fois et si Snow ne fermait pas la bouche, elle allait finir par gober quelque chose. **« Mais… elle ne peut pas te quitter, enfin, tu es son amour Véritable, c'est impossible, il peut y avoir des disputes, mais deux personnes liées par cette magie ne peuvent pas se séparer. »** Je riais une nouvelle fois, nerveusement, devant l'innocence de Snow. La seule chose qui faisait que David et elle était toujours ensemble était parce qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment, malgré le temps qui avait passé, malgré la malédiction. **« Désolé de briser tes rêves de princesse, mais l'amour Véritable n'existe pas, Emma m'a aimé au début, on a surement déclenché cette magie parce qu'on avait quelque chose de fort, mais plus rien de tout ça n'existe à présent et la dernière touche de magie a été brisé hier, quand je lui ai dit que c'était une trainée. »** Snow fronça les sourcils, elle avait bien entendu, j'avais osé insulter sa fille. Et oui, la méchante Reine n'était pas morte, elle se terrait toujours quelque part au fond de moi et elle continuait de briser les gens, d'arracher des cœurs même au sens figuré. **« Je ne dirais rien, il suffit de te regarder pour voir que ce que tu lui as dit te fais souffrir. Sors de ce lit, trouve là et dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Bon sang Regina, plus rien ne t'empêche d'être heureuse maintenant. »** Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Snow White, cette femme que j'avais tant haïs par le passé serait celle qui me remonterait le moral ? Cette femme qui m'avait fait tuer ma propre mère, qui était à l'origine de la mort de Daniel et qui aujourd'hui me poussait à retrouver sa fille. Ce moment était surement le plus étrange et pourtant, je ne pouvais que l'en remercier. **« Merci Snow. »**

* * *

Si amour Véritable il y avait, alors un lien magique devait surement exister entre Emma et moi. Il me suffisait juste de me concentrer pour tracer ce lien qui m'aiderait à la retrouver et à la suivre. Si Snow et David avaient réussi à le faire pendant toutes ses années alors je n'aurais aucun mal à le faire, on avait aussi la chance d'être doté d'une magie puissante qui faciliterait la tâche.

Assise dans ma voiture, je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur Emma, sur l'envie que j'avais de vouloir être avec elle maintenant. Je sentis un frisson parcourir tout mon corps et soudainement une douleur fulgurante me glaça le crâne. Quand je repris enfin mes esprits, je regardais devant moi tout en allumant le contact. **« C'est donc là que tu te caches. »** Roulant doucement, je me dirigeais vers la sortie de la ville, si tout avait fonctionné correctement et que ce flash qui m'était apparu n'était pas un mensonge comme toute cette histoire, alors c'est là que je devais la trouver. Un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres quand j'aperçus la coccinelle jaune, Emma se tenant debout à côté, les bras croisés, fixant l'autre côté de la ligne, je savais que les choses ne seraient pas faciles et pourtant, je ne pouvais empêcher ce petit sourire d'apparaitre dès que je la voyais.

J'arrêtais la voiture et en sortis. Elle avait dû sentir la magie, savoir que je la chercherais car elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner. **« Va-t'en Regina. »** Emma pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il était hors de question que je la laisse partir une nouvelle fois. **« Tu comptes quitter la ville ? »** Son petit rire me glaça sur place, je savais que ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait que me faire du mal, mais j'étais prête à tout entendre, encore une fois, après ce que j'avais osé lui dire, je méritais sa méchanceté. **« Quand je suis arrivée ici il y a deux ans, tu m'as demandé de quitter la ville, tu peux être fière de moi, je respecte enfin ton choix. »** Je fus impossible de contenir mes larmes, à quoi bon de toute façon, je n'étais plus assez forte pour les retenir, les choses avaient changé entre temps, oui j'avais voulu qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle quitte la ville, mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse et encore moins de m'attacher autant à cette femme qui hantait mes pensées jour et nuit. **« Emma… je suis désolée, pour hier et pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi. Je suis tellement désolé. »** Un léger tremblement pouvait se faire entendre dans ma voix et les larmes continuaient de couler de plus belle sur mes joues. L'amour était vraiment une faiblesse. Je baissais la tête, cachant mes yeux déjà rougis depuis longtemps par la tristesse d'une main. Je la sentis s'approcher de moi et pour une fois, je voulais fuir son regard, je voulais partir loin d'ici pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. **« Tu ne peux pas effacer ce que tu as dit avec un simple désolé, tu sais ? Je ne peux pas te pardonner d'avoir cru que je pouvais me taper la ville entière pour le simple plaisir de te rendre jalouse ou bien te faire souffrir. D'avoir cru que je pouvais te tromper. Ce que tu as dit hier était l'une des pires choses que je pouvais entendre venant de toi. Alors oui, je pars, je te rends ta vie, je te rends Henry. Si tu es triste, saches que je le suis encore plus et par ta faute. »** Si j'avais relevé la tête à ce moment-là, j'aurais vu Emma pleurer, mais je n'en fis rien, gardant mon regard fixé sur mes chaussures, essayant en vain de sécher mes larmes.

* * *

**Ahah, je suis un être abominable et je vais surement me faire frapper par l'un d'entre vous x) Je le mérite c'est clair. J'ai changé la fin pour vous faire languir encore un peu. Je pense que le chapitre suivant sera le dernier, j'aime bien voir Regina triste (faire souffrir les personnages que j'aime le plus est un hobbies chez moi xD), mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus. Merci pour les reviews en tout cas, ça fait super plaisir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'avais dis dernier chapitre? Et bien... j'ai menti x)**

**Celui là est l'avant dernier avant le graaaand final, donc un peu plus court que les autres (de quelques mots seulement). C'est juste histoire de vous faire patienter. Et aussi de faire une pause dans le drama xD**

* * *

Quand Daniel est mort, assassiné par ma mère, je me souviens de ce sentiment qui s'est emparé de moi. Toute cette haine, toute cette colère que je pouvais ressentir, qui avait prit possession de mon être et qui avait fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un tyran, une méchante Reine, un assassin, j'avais du sang sur les mains et aucun regret, un cœur qui ne battait que pour la vengeance de la mort de l'homme que j'avais aimé.

C'est ce que j'aurais voulu ressentir quand Emma est partie, quand elle est remonté dans sa voiture et qu'elle a quitté la ville pour de bon, j'aurais voulu de nouveau sentir ce sentiment de puissance, anéantir toute trace d'amour et détruire tout ce que je pouvais sur mon passage, mais à la place, je me sentais comme morte, l'âme triste, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Comment était-ce possible qu'une seule personne puisse tout à coup vous faire sentir seule, abandonné et vous réduire à néant par son absence ? Vous donnez cette impression que plus rien ne vaut la peine d'être vécu et que le monde a soudainement un gout amer ? Sans Emma, je n'existais plus.

* * *

Un mois venait de passer. Et son absence se faisait toujours sentir, tout me manquait, sa maladresse, ses sourires, le bordel qu'elle laissait derrière elle, même dans les derniers jours où elle m'évitait car au moins elle était présente même si elle ne m'adressait pas la parole. Je tournais en rond sans savoir quoi faire, me heurtant à notre fils qui sans arrêt me posait des questions. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Quand reviendrait-elle ? Pourquoi j'avais les yeux si rouges ? Est-ce que tout allait bien ? Lui dire la vérité ou continuer à lui mentir, je n'arrivais pas à choisir, et pour une fois je me sentais heureuse d'avoir Snow pour lui répondre, pour lui mentir à ma place. Emma était partie quelques jours pour régler certaines histoires de son passé et elle n'avait pas communiqué de date sur son retour. Mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, c'était un garçon intelligent, si elle était réellement partie sur les traces de son passé alors pourquoi cela me rendait-il aussi triste ? Pourquoi je pleurais son absence alors qu'elle était censée revenir ? Et je l'aimais encore plus de ne me poser aucune question bien qu'au final, je savais que je devrais lui dire la vérité car Emma ne reviendrait jamais.

Je m'étais enfin décidé à le faire, à lui dire ce qui était réellement arrivé ce matin en me levant. Il devait savoir, il devait savoir que sa mère ne reviendrait pas, que plus jamais il ne me verrait heureuse comme j'avais pu l'être avec ma jolie blonde. Je me postais devant sa chambre, entre ouvrant légèrement la porte. **« Henry ? Je peux te parler quelques minutes ? »** Il hocha la tête, avant de s'assoir sur son lit, m'asseyant à ses côtés sur la petite place qu'il venait de me faire. **« Je dois te dire quelque chose sur Emma… »** Il baissa la tête, il avait compris et je devinais déjà ce qu'il allait dire, cette phrase qui allait me blesser. **« Elle ne reviendra pas c'est ça ? »** Je fermais les yeux un instant, la douleur que je pouvais lire sur son visage me fit mal, très mal. J'avais toujours fait en sorte que jamais mon petit garçon ne soit blessé, pendant des mois il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole, mais quand il était avec Emma, je savais qu'il était heureux, j'étais jalouse certes, mais au moins, je pouvais admirer ce petit sourire innocent sur son visage. **« Non, elle ne reviendra pas. Et c'est de ma faute Henry, je suis tellement désolée. »** Ma petit tête brune daigna enfin lever la tête vers moi. **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** Il ne comprenait pas, comment aurais-je pu le blâmer pour ça ? Henry avait toujours vécu dans un conte de fée à cause de ce livre, croyant dur comme fer à la magie, aux fées, à ces mondes enchantés, pour lui l'amour Véritable était quelque chose d'indestructible qui liait deux personnes ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie et même au-delà. D'une certaine manière, j'étais liée à Emma. Au tout début, je pouvais sentir sa magie quand elle était en colère, stressée, ou heureuse tout simplement, mais j'avais appris à vivre avec, je n'y faisais même plus attention, je devais maintenant me concentrer sur elle pour ressentir sa magie en moi, ce que j'évitais de faire le plus possible ces derniers jours, pour éviter de fondre en larme. Mais malgré ce lien, il n'y avait plus d'amour. **« Je lui ai dis des choses que je ne peux pas te répéter et je l'ai laissé partir. Ça aurait été égoïste de ma part de vouloir la retenir contre son gré. »** Je pouvais lire l'incompréhensibilité sur son visage, encore une fois, je savais ce qu'il allait dire, son innocence m'attendrirait toujours autant. **« L'amour Véritable est une magie compliqué mon chéri. Tout n'est pas toujours rose. »** Je caressais délicatement sa joue, balayant au passage une larme qui roulait sur lentement sur cette dernière. Il se blottit contre moi et un petit sourire apparu sur mon visage, j'avais eu peur en lui disant la vérité qu'il me rejette, qu'il me dise encore une fois que tout était de ma faute, que je resterais toujours la méchante de l'histoire, il n'aurait pas eu tort, mais ces mots sortant de sa bouche auraient été le coup fatal. Aujourd'hui, il me voyait comme sa mère et cette pensée remplit mon cœur de bonheur. **« Tu dois la retrouver Maman. Je sais qu'elle est triste sans toi. »** Peut-être qui l'avait raison, peut-être pas, mais une chose était sûr, je devais la retrouver, pour lui, pour moi, ce n'était pas en restant les bras croisés dans cette maison que j'aurais la réponse à ma question : Est-ce qu'elle m'aimait toujours ?

Après cette petite discussion, je m'isolais dans mon bureau. Il fallait que je me prépare de nouveau à ressentir cette douleur, supposant alors qu'elle serait encore plus forte dû au fait qu'Emma se trouvait loin de moi. J'inspirais profondément avant de me concentrer une nouvelle fois. Une douleur fulgurante me traversa alors le cerveau, me faisant tomber à genoux sur le sol, attrapant alors ma tête entre mes mains dans l'espoir de calmer ce mal, je fermais les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'enfin tout redevienne comme avant. Je mis quelques minutes à reprendre mes esprits, mais je savais enfin où je devais aller. Boston. Je lâchais un petit rire car après tout, la réponse était tellement évidente.


	5. Chapter 5

J'avais longtemps hésité. Garée au coin de la rue, je regardais l'immeuble dans lequel elle se trouvait. Devais-je y aller ou pas. Une part de moi me disait de faire demi-tour, de la laisser tranquille, d'apprendre à vivre sans elle, mais une autre part me criait de la rejoindre, de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la ramener à la maison, à Storybrook, là où sa famille se trouvait et l'attendait. Après un long combat avec moi-même, je décidais de sortir de ma voiture. Je grimpais les escaliers lentement, essayant alors d'ignorer les battements de mon cœur qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort à chaque étage. Après quelques minutes, je me retrouvais devant une porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec nostalgie, une fois de plus j'étais devant une porte pour dire à Emma que je l'aimais, même si aujourd'hui tout était différent, le pardon accompagnerait mes mots. Je toquais à la porte, sans la moindre once de courage, les mains tremblantes.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais lui dire qu'elle apparut soudain en face de moi. Emma poussa un soupire en me voyant. **« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ? Me laisser vivre ne fait pas partir de tes choix. »** Je baissais la tête, réfrénant une nouvelle envie de pleurer, pourquoi était-ce si difficile de rester forte devant la personne que l'on aime ? **« Il faut que tu reviennes Emma, pour Henry. »** Je vis de la tristesse passer dans son regard avant de redevenir impassible. **« Vraiment ? Henry ? Tu oses te servir de notre fils pour me faire revenir à Storybrook ? »** Le fait qu'elle dise 'notre fils' me fit chaud au cœur, même si je savais qu'elle ne l'avait dit que par habitude. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me claque la porte au nez au lieu de quoi elle me laissa entrer, je ne fis pas prier et pénétra dans son appartement. D'ordinaire je me serais attardée sur les choses qui m'entouraient, mais la seule et unique chose qui m'importait se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Je me tournais vers Emma, prenant une grande inspiration. **« Je ne me sers pas de lui comme argument, tu lui manques vraiment, il ne cesse de poser des questions, tous les jours, pour savoir quand tu reviendras, tu manques à tes parents, tu manques à Ruby et… et j'en passe. Tu me manques à moi Emma. J'aimerais pouvoir t'ôter de mon esprit, mais je n'y arrive pas, tout dans cette maudite ville me rappelle que tu n'es plus là et c'est une torture. »** Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je devais à tout prix continuer à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. **« Pardonne moi, pardonne moi ce que je t'ai dit et ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un avant, tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour, et pour fois dans ma vie j'étais heureuse, je sentais qu'enfin j'appartenais à quelqu'un, que je pouvais lui confier mon cœur. Il faut que tu comprennes, j'ai toujours tout contrôlé dans ma vie, j'avais le pouvoir et la magie, les gens qui m'approchaient était soit mort dans la minute qui suivait ou bien devenaient des esclaves, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fais quand je commençais à me sentir inférieur. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait avec toi car je suis devenue accro Emma, accro à ta présence, à ton amour et je me suis sentie faible. Et je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, mais une force. Alors je t'en supplie, pardonne moi. »** Pour la première fois de ma vie je m'ouvrais à quelqu'un sur ce que je ressentais et c'était surement l'expérience la plus douloureuse à subir. Mes mains tremblaient toujours et j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle me rejette une nouvelle fois, qu'elle ne me rit au nez, qu'elle écrase mon cœur à vif que je venais de lui ouvrir. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu faire ce qu'elle avait fait pendant de nombreuses années. Fuir. Partir de cet appartement, sans un mot, et retourner dans le Maine. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, l'attente de sa réponse était la pire chose à subir. Je continuais de fixer son regard émeraude. **« Emma, dis quelque chose je t'en supplie. »** Elle resta un moment les bras croisés à me regarder avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche. **« Je ne sais pas Regina, j'ai toujours été indépendante et avec toi, je me sens oppressée, j'ai cette impression d'être surveillée à chaque fois que je mets un pied dehors. Je te pardonne, mais je ne sais pas si je peux donner une nouvelle chance à notre relation. »** Je laissais échapper un hoquet avant d'étouffer le son de mes pleurs avec le dos de ma main. Je pouvais clairement entendre mon cœur se briser une énième fois. Emma me rejetait une nouvelle fois, après tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Ne comprenait-elle pas que j'avais besoin d'elle pour vivre ? **« Aide moi à changer Emma, donne nous une deuxième chance, car sans toi je ne suis plus rien. »** Je fermais les yeux un instant, sentant soudainement le contact de sa main contre la mienne. Je n'eus pas le temps de rouvrir les yeux que le parfum de ses cheveux emplit mes narines, ce parfum qui m'avait tant manqué. **« Je serais toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive. Je t'aiderais mais ne me repousse pas. »** Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Passant mes mains autour de sa taille, je scellais nos lèvres d'un baiser, et cette chaleur, celle de l'amour Véritable, s'empara de tout mon être. Emma, mon amour, ma sauveuse qui une fois encore me sauvait de mes démons intérieur, et je savais qu'avec cette nouvelle chance qu'elle m'offrait, elle arrivait à m'en débarrasser à tout jamais.

L'amour Véritable était une torture quand la personne avec qui vous partagé ce lien vous abandonne petit à petit, mais quand cette personne revient vers vous, il est l'une des magies les plus belles au monde. Je rompis le baiser pour la regarder, le bonheur pouvait se lire sur son visage et j'aurais été incapable de dire à quel point j'étais heureuse en ce moment, il n'existait aucun mot assez puissant pour exprimer ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis. C'était ça l'amour, aimer quelqu'un au point d'en perdre l'usage de la parole. **« Tu m'as manqué aussi et loin de toi, j'ai cru mourir un peu plus chaque jour. Je t'aime Regina. »** Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. L'amour Véritable est magique.

FIN

* * *

Hey :) Voila cette fic' touche à sa fin, je m'excuse d'avance pour deux choses : Le gros pavé qui est pondu en un bloc, je savais pas vraiment où sauter des lignes, mais encore une fois, il faut excuser mon habitude de rpgiste. Et la deuxième, s'il y a des fautes, je m'excuse, j'ai vraiment eu la flemme de me relire xD

En tout cas, pour une première fic', je suis pas déçue du résultat, je pense que j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, notamment au niveau des descriptions qui sont un peu pauvre, je suis beaucoup plus douée pour les dialogues, mais bon, ça vient en écrivant ça. Et en disant ça, j'annonce qu'il y aura d'autre fanfic' parce que je trouve ça vraiment chouette, et moi qui aime écrire, me voila heureuse, j'me suis trouvée un super passe temps x)

Et merci pour les reviews, je le redis, mais ça fait vraiment plaisir, donc merci à vous d'avoir suivit cette petite fic, merci pour ces choses sympa que vous avez dit. J'ai pas le meilleur style d'écriture qui soit, mais il y a de l'idée, et avoir des reviews me fait sourire niaisement devant mon écran xD


End file.
